Digital Phenomenon
by Demongirl123
Summary: A group of eight children at summer camp are taken to another world - the Digital World, a parallel reality inhabited by creatures called Digimon. For one of these children, the world seems all too familiar to them. Soon, they discover that they must save the Digital World from evil forces that threaten to destroy it. They also must save a trio of kids from the grasp of darkness.
1. Welcome to Adventure

A/N: OK guys, real quick so you can get on to reading. I haven't posted anything in awhile and for some reason, I decided to upload this here. Here are a few things you need to know about this fic: **1) The plot will follow Digimon Adventure with some changes, 2) There will be OCs. The idea surrounding this fanfic was based on the original characters created, 3) I will use Saban's English names, and 4) There will be a prequel to this based on Digimon World for PSX that's why some of the things might not make sense at first. Why am I uploading this first instead of the prequel? No other reason than I just feel like getting this out there. It's not uncommon for prequels to come out after. If you do no like any of what you just read, leave now.** For everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Adventure**

* * *

In a remote humid wasteland, various prehistoric monsters roamed the area. A giant, pale black tyrannosaurus with red stripes covering his body, green spinal spikes, and a thick x-shaped scar over his right eye stomped his way over to a young human female.

The girl was no more than twelve-years-old and had long, messy light blue hair and wore aqua colored clothing made from silk thread. Her sad violet eyes stared down at her blue rectangular device she clutched in her pale hands.

"The young ones are playing with the Dokunemon on Beetle Land. You should go there and get ready for our visitors' arrival." The t-Rex said in a gruff, booming voice, "Make sure you take Snow with you."

"As you wish, Master," the girl said as her back still faced him.

After the behemoth walked away, a considerably smaller white-skinned dinosaur arrived who also had a thick scar on the left eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, different parts of planet Earth experienced strange occurrences. From droughts in Southeast Asia to freezing weather in America, no one knew what was causing them.

At a Japanese summer camp, eight children took cover in a cabin as a blizzard covered the area. When the snowstorm stopped, the campers re-emerged.

"Hey, guys, the snow stopped." A boy with brown spiky hair wearing blue goggles announced exiting the cabin.

"I wanna play in the snow!" A small boy with blond hair and a green hat ran out into the snow.

"Hey, T.K, be careful!" Another blonde boy followed him.

"How can it snow in the summer?" A redheaded girl wearing a steel blue hat asked, covering herself with her light red gloves before joining the others in the snow.

The oldest of the group with blue hair and glasses stood in the doorway, "It's not safe. We should find the adults before…"

"It's so pretty!" interrupted a girl with long brown hair, a pink cowboy hat, and a bubbly personality.

Soon, most of the kids were out except for two. One of them was the second oldest who had long, platinum blond hair with some of it in a braid carrying a notebook with an oceanic design.

"It feels like an Australian winter, not too cold but snowing." The blonde turned to a boy with short, spiky red hair who was trying to get a signal on his laptop, "Izzy, come on and take a look at this."

The two joined the other six outside as colorful lights filled the sky. As they marveled at the sight, Izzy was surprised.

"How can an aurora show up in Japan?" He wondered.

A swirling green vortex appeared in the sky soon after, causing the rectangular-shaped, purple electronic device to beep from the girl with blond hair's satchel.

"This isn't good." She noted right before seven small items fell from above and crashed at their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" The redheaded girl asked.

"What was that?" The boy with glasses asked, still in shock.

"It looked like a meteorite." Izzy looked into a small crater one them left behind.

Out of the holes arose seven devices in the shape of an octagon. As the campers wondered what they were now holding, a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and whisked them off to an unknown location.

* * *

"Parker, Parker!" A small voice cried. The blonde opened her blue eyes to a black and grey furry ball with lime green eyes and a yellow horn lying on her chest.

"Shadow!" She gasped, sitting up. The fur ball jumped into her arms, "I never thought I'd seen you again."

"Welcome back to the Digital World." Shadow said.

A creature that looked similar to her only orange with a brown horn bounced to her side.

"Is this the human you were talking about, Shadow?" It asked in a shy male voice.

"Sure is. This is Parker, Tsunomon." Shadow introduced, "Where is your partner?"

Tsunomon pointed his horn towards a boy with spiky, dirty blond hair who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Matt!" Parker hurried to her fellow camper's side and shook his shoulders. The boy's blue eyes shot open as he quickly moved onto his knees.

"T.K?" Matt asked.

"No, it's Parker. I haven't seen him or any of the others." Parker replied, helping him to his feet, "But we'll find them. I promise."

"Matt!" Tsunomon hopped into his arms.

"What are you?" Matt asked, staring at the bundle of fur in his hands.

"I'm Tsunomon, your Digimon partner. It's nice to meet you." Tsunomon bowed his body.

"What's a Digimon?" Matt then asked.

"Parker can explain. Can't you, Par?" Shadow asked in elation.

"You've seem these things before?" Matt asked Parker.

"It's a long story."

A white round creature with small legs ran out of the nearby woods.

"You guys, I found my partner. His name is Taki-something." It told them in a sweet voice.

"Takeru?" Parker asked. T.K. followed the little monster.

"T.K!" Matt, still holding Tsunomon, ran to him.

"Hey, Matt, Tokomon and I have been looking for you." He beamed.

"Are you OK?" Matt asked.

"He looks fine." Parker chimed in for T.K.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of loud buzzing drew their attention to a large, red stag beetle with scissor arms protruding from its jaw flying above them.

"It's Kuwagamon." Parker said.

"We need to find your friends before they're bug food." Shadow deduced.

"It came from over there." Tokomon ran through the other side of the forest and found three humans and three more pink friends. T.K. and the others followed him.

"Hey, it's Matt." The goggle-wearing brunette noticed, "You too?"

"Tai," Matt said, "I'm here too."

"No, I mean you have one of those things too." Tai pointed to Tsunomon from under the blonde's arms.

"You guys all have Digimon." Parker told them.

"These things?" asked the redhead with a pink plant beside her.

"How do you know what they are?" Izzy asked, next to him stood a light pink Digimon with arms.

Parker opened her mouth to begin her explanation but the boy with glasses ran out of the woods, screaming towards them as a brown seal with orange hair on its head landed on his shoulder.

"Joe, are you OK?" Tai asked.

A pink head with two antennae smiled, "Hey, Bukamon."

Joe turned and noticed the Digimon on his shoulder.

"What is this thing?" He asked in fear as he looked at his surroundings, "There are more?"

Bukamon joined the other little guys.

"We're Digital Monsters!" They announced in unison.

* * *

Parker introduced the Digimon to her human friends:

Tai Kamiya, the brunette with goggles; Matt Ishida, the boy with dirty blond hair; T.K. Takaishi, the little boy with blond hair and a green hat; Sora Takeouchi, the female redhead with the blue hat; Izzy Izumi, the boy with red hair; and Joe Kido, the boy with blue hair and glasses. She lastly introduced herself as Parker Chadwick.

The Digimon sounded off their names one by one:

Koromon, the pink ball; Motimon, the pink one with arms; Yokomon, the pink plant; Tokomon, the white one with four legs; Bukamon, the brown seal; Tsunomon, the orange fur ball with a horn; and ShadowTsunomon, the grey one with the yellow horn who also goes by the name 'Shadow'.

After the introductions were taken care of, Parker revealed to the group how she knows about Digimon. She started off by showing them her purple keychain device.

"Is that some kind of Tamagotchi?" Sora asked.

"Sort of, it's called a V-Pet or Virtual Pet. My parents bought it for me thinking it was one. After playing with it for awhile, I found myself here." Parker explained.

"And where is here?" asked Matt.

"You're in the Digital World." Shadow clarified.

"Specifically at Beetle Land," added Motimon.

"On File Island," Yokomon concluded.

"How do we get back to camp?" Tai asked, "Before that giant bug attacked us, I tried to get a good look around."

"I don't know." Parker shook her head, "I had help last time."

"You mean there were other people here?" Izzy asked Parker who nodded.

"Guys, we're missing someone." Sora realized.

"Wasn't there another girl with us?" Izzy asked.

"Mimi Tachikawa, she's missing." Joe said.

On cue, a scream was heard throughout the area. The children and their Digimon ran in the direction the noise came from and found the girl with the pink cowboy hat running towards them with a round bulb with two leaves on her head running by her side. It was Mimi and a Digimon named Tanemon.

Behind them was the giant red beetle, Kuwagamon who flew over the group of sixteen but soon circled around back at them.

"You know what we have to do." Shadow told Parker.

"Yeah, run!" Parker picked up the ShadowTsunomon and ran away with the others and Kuwagamon not far behind.

After running for a short time, the children stop at a cliff.

"It's a dead end!" Tai exclaimed.

"Parker, we have to fight." Shadow looked up at her partner.

"You guys are no match for a Kuwagamon."

"No, she's right. It's our duty to protect you." Koromon said.

"Let's attack!" Yokomon ordered.

The eight tiny Digimon charged for Kuwagamon.

"Bubble Blow!" They all spat pink acid bubbles that appeared to not faze the beetle as it struck all of them with its razor arms.

The children ran to their respective partners.

"Koromon, are you nuts?" Tai gently held up the pink Digimon.

"I-I wanted to protect you."

"We all do." Motimon mumbled in Izzy's arms.

"What do we do?" Parker softly whispered, holding ShadowTsunomon as the others worried about their young Digimon.

Kuwagamon slowly approached them as the kids ran to the edge of the cliff, still cradling their little friends. The tiny Digimon saw the fear on their human partners' faces and believed the only way to protect them was to stop Kuwagamon at all cost.

The eight brave Digital Monsters leapt out of their arms and charged as one at Kuwagamon who waited, sharpening his claws. The children looked on with fear and hope when their grey octagon-shaped devices and Parker's V-Pet went off, covering the Digimon in a rainbow of light.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Koromon transformed into a small orange dinosaur.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!" Yokomon became a pink bird with a swirled antenna.

"Motimon digivolve to..Tentomon!" Tentomon resembled a red mechanical ladybug.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon looked like a yellow, horned lizard with a white fur coat with blue stripes.

"ShadowTsunomon digivolve to…Psychemon!" Psychemon looked like Gabumon with a pink horn and skin covered in a white fur coat with purple stripes.

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!" Patamon was an orange mammal with large ears.

"Bukamon digivolve to..Gomamon!" Gomamon had white fur and purple stripes while still retaining Bukamon's orange hair.

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!" The final new Digimon appeared to be a green plant with arms, legs, a tail, and a pink flower on her head.

"What happened to them?" Tai asked as he and the others looked at them in shock and awe.

"They digivolved." Parker confirmed.

The eight newcomers together jumped onto Kuwagamon who immediately threw them off. They quickly recovered and prepared to attack again. Kuwagamon shook his wings, ready to take off.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon released vines from her claws that wrapped around the bug's leg, preventing its escape.

Patamon used his ears to fly up next to it, "Boom Bubble!" He exhaled a bubble of air at Kuwagamon's head.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon's wings released an electric shock, striking Kuwagamon's face.

"Sliding Seal!" As Kuwagamon landed, Gomamon rolled under his foot, slashing it with claws and causing him to fall to his knees.

The remaining Digimon attacked his face together.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon breathed a ball of fire.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon exhumed a stream of blue flames.

"Colored Spark!" Psychemon's pink horn sparked as she shot electricity from her mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flapped her wings, summoning a swirl of magical green fire.

After their initial attacks, they attacked again all together, finally defeating Kuwagamon. The stag beetle collapsed into the woods.

"They did it!" Tai cheered as their partners ran into their arms in a celebratory hug.

"You humans are pathetic." A voice hissed from a high tree branch. Sitting there was the girl with light blue hair and purple eyes dangling her bare feet over the branch.

"Who's that?" Tai asked as the others all looked at her, "Another human?"

On another branch was a white Agumon.

"She has a Digimon too!" Agumon gasped, "And it looks just like me."

"I am nothing like you." The Agumon huffed, "Kuwagamon, finish them!"

The children and Digimon watched as Kuwagamon stood up once again.

"Don't do this!" Parker yelled.

The girl in the tree glared at her as Kuwagamon sunk its claws into the ground, shattering the cliff and sending the children to their impending doom.

The girl looked down at Kuwagamon, "Good work, Master will be pleased."

Kuwagamon screeched a reply before flying away.

The white Agumon's face saddened.

"This isn't right." She said quietly so her partner couldn't hear her.

Little did anyone know, this was just the beginning.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Next time, the kids wash up on the south side of Dragon Eye Lake and another Digimon digivolves. Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation. Parker Chadwick, ShadowTsunomon and the character of Psychemon (not the actual Digimon) are owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21.


	2. Roar of Greymon

**Chapter 2: Roar of Greymon**

* * *

The eight children and their Digimon defeated the insectoid monster, Kuwagamon, but their victory was cut short when a pre-teen girl ordered Kuwagamon to finish them off. The stag beetle broke the ground they all stood on, sending them plummeting into the sea below. As they fell, the flying Digimon tried to rescue their partners but to no avail. Before they could crash into the water, Gomamon cried out for a school of colorful fish to save them all.

* * *

At the wasteland area, the girl and her white Agumon returned to their dinosaur master.

"The kids have been taken care of, MasterTyrannomon." She jumped off a cyan Asian dragon with red orange wings.

"So you say," growled the giant Digimon, turning to face her.

"I saw Kuwagamon send them to their deaths. There's no way they could have survived." The white Agumon said, playing with her claws nervously.

"That's not what Anemone says." Master Tyranno grumbled.

"Annie?" The girl questioned.

"Hi, Lucy," The girl known as Lucy turned her head to see a girl with curly black hair with a green head band who wore lime green clothing made from silk, "Mo-Mo says that their Gomamon helped them reach Coela Point safely."

"No," Lucy looked at the newcomer with wide eyes, "How could a Digimon that was just born know how to save them?"

MasterTyrannomon roared before slamming his claws into a thick tree trunk, slightly swiping at Lucy's cheek leaving a small cut, "You should never underestimate those children! Why do you think it's important that they are destroyed?"

Lucy fell to her knees and held her cheek as she lightly cried. Annie watched the scene in fear, biting her lip.

"Anemone," Master Tyranno glared at Annie, "Take Airdramon and meet up with ModokiBetamon at Coela Point. Take care of them."

"Yes, Master," Annie bowed and then jumped onto the dragon Digimon before flying off to Coela Point.

* * *

At the seaside known as Coela Point, the eight children and their Digimon were breathing heavily after their rescue.

"Where did those fish come from?" Joe asked.

"Those were my Marching Fishes." Gomamon replied with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, you saved our lives, Buka…" Joe examined his marine mammal Digimon.

"I'm Gomamon." Gomamon corrected.

"What happened to guys?" Tai asked Agumon.

"I don't know, Tai. I just know that when you were in trouble, I felt a strong burst of energy and a voice in my head telling me to become Agumon." The orange dinosaur explained.

The others looked at their Digimon and wondered if the same happened to them.

"They digivolved." Parker elaborated standing beside her Digimon, Psychemon.

"You mean like 'evolved'?" Izzy wondered, "When a species changes to adapt better to its surroundings?"

"So you have seen ShadowTsunomon in this form before?" Sora wondered.

"Yes, but I still call her Shadow since she doesn't like the name 'Psychemon'." Parker added

"As far as we know, Digimon can't evolve without using human energy." Shadow said.

"How do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"We don't know ourselves. This is still all so new to us." Tentomon replied.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"We were just born not too long before you arrived. We still have a lot of growing and learning to do too." Palmon stated.

"You mean you were babies when we arrived?" T.K. inquired.

"Something like that, whatever a baby is," Patamon chuckled.

"How do you know how to speak?" Sora asked.

"Even we don't know." Biyomon answered, bluntly.

"We don't exactly remember much right when we were born aside from meeting you guys." Gabumon said.

"I barely remember Parker when she returned." Shadow looked up at her, "Hopefully that changes as we move on."

"I agree." Parker smiled.

"OK, now that our heads are filled with even more confusion, what do we do?" Matt asked, calmly.

"Are we even still on Earth?" Joe questioned.

"How could we not be?" Izzy noted, "It's impossible for us to just be transported to another world."

"Maybe I just dreamt about a place called the Digital World," Parker thought to herself and then looked at Shadow, "But then what about Shadow and how did I know that giant beetle was Kuwagamon?"

"We have to still be in Japan, right?" Joe asked, snapping Parker out of her thoughts, "That giant wave could have washed us away from camp and sent us here."

"I've never heard of File Island. Maybe it's in Australia? That's probably how Parker remembers this place." Sora said.

"Impossible, the ocean would kill us before we made it to Australia." Izzy clarified.

"It certainly is a mystery." Sora added.

"Are there more giant monsters like that red beetle?" Mimi asked no one in particular.

"Maybe," Shadow shrugged.

"Are there humans on File Island?" Izzy asked.

"Wait; there was a girl with that Kuwagamon." Tai remembered.

"And she had a Digimon that looked like me," Agumon mentioned.

"We should look for her. Maybe she can help us." Tai said, walking off with Agumon.

"Last time I checked, she wanted to kill us and called us pathetic." Matt sighed.

"Tai's right about one thing, we need help to get us home, so let's go." Sora voted, following him with Biyomon.

* * *

As the group of sixteen walked off, two figures in the water were watching them. One was a white, bony fish and the other was a chartreuse colored amphibian with a pink fin on its back. They submerged underwater and followed them.

The group walked along a forest by the river.

"These trees are beautiful but strange." Sora noticed.

"I thought they were subtropical, but maybe I'm wrong." Izzy said full of curiosity.

"Maybe that wave did take us away from Japan." Joe added.

"The fact that there are creatures called Digital Monsters should tip you off that we're not in Japan anymore." Matt said.

"So, they call themselves Digital Monsters," Parker started, "I wonder if they were created by humans." She looked around at all of the different monsters, "There are some that look like plants, animals, insects, and more."

"Don't you remember when you were here the last time?" Shadow asked her partner.

"I'm not even sure if I was really here last time." Parker whispered in frustration, "I mean, I had to be because you remember me, but what else do you remember?"

"I don't know." Shadow lowered her head and shook it slowly.

"Here we are! This is Dragon Eye Lake." Gomamon announced.

"How do you know?" T.K. asked.

"Probably because it says it right here," Patamon pointed to a sign.

"So if Beetle Land had a giant beetle, will this place have a dragon?" Joe asked.

Before anyone could answer, a ringing noise was heard along the beach.

"What is that?" Tai asked.

"It's coming from over there." Agumon pointed in a direction.

Tai led the group to five phone booths by the lake. When Tai opened one, the ringing stopped.

"That's weird." He said, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Maybe we can use these phones to call someone to get us." Joe suggested.

"Izzy, do you have any money?" Tai asked.

"We can use my phone card." Izzy pulled out the aforementioned item from his pocket.

"I wanna call my mom." T.K. said. Izzy, Mimi, and Sora joined Tai in separate phone booths with Matt, Parker, and Joe right behind them.

"Hello?" Tai spoke into the phone with Agumon next to him.

"The time is 38:00:00AM," a voice said on the other end, followed by it imitating beeping noises.

"Tomorrow's weather will be sunny with a chance of ice cream." A voice said from Mimi's phone.

"Ice cream sounds great, but that's still weird." Mimi said.

"The number you dialed doesn't work. Do not call again!" A voice yelled from the phone Matt and T.K. used.

"The phones appear to all be playing strange messages." Parker said outside of the booth Izzy was in. She looked over as Sora hung up in annoyance.

* * *

As Joe tried the phones again, the others sat around in a circle on the sand.

"We should get going." Tai told everyone.

"We're all too tired to continue walking. Maybe we should wait for someone to ring the phones like before." Matt noted.

"We could use something to eat too." Izzy said to Tai.

"Then I guess It's break time." Tai decided.

"Does anyone have any food? All I have is…" Sora felt an item attached to her jeans, "This." She showed the device to the others.

Everyone looked at the grey octagon-shaped devices that they received from the sky at camp. Parker looked at everyone wondering why she didn't have one.

"What else do you have, Sora?" She asked.

Sora pulled out some medical supplies from her bag, "Just a mini first-aid kit with gauze, and thread needles, disinfectant, and other stuff."

"I have my laptop, a digital camera, and cell phone." Izzy said, opening his computer, "Except none of them has worked since we got here."

"I have this." Tai pulled out his telescope.

"I don't have anything." Matt said.

"I do!" T.K. blurted out. He opened up his backpack to reveal a lot of candy.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped in surprise, "Can I have some?"

"Of course," T.K. smiled and then looked at Parker, "What did you bring?"

"I have a notebook filled with songs." Parker interred shyly, "Of course there's only like one or two songs but that's not the point."

"Do you think you can sing us something?" T.K. asked.

"Nah, I doubt any of you would really want me to, besides, I'm not very good." Parker laughed.

"What do you have, Mimi?" Izzy asked.

Mimi pulled out a Swiss army knife, flashlight, fuel, a compass, and some more gear.

"Why did you bring all that?" Tai asked.

"I love camping, so I brought my dad's gear." Mimi beamed.

"That would have been nice to know when we needed a compass." Parker said.

Tai looked over at Joe and noticed his bag, "Joe has the emergency food bag."

Joe gave up on the phones and joined the others.

"Joe, why didn't you tell us you had food?" Matt asked.

"I forgot I had this thing. Besides, I was trying to give it to Mimi before we got here because it's her turn to look after it." Joe said.

"That bag is heavy." Mimi whined.

"Hey, forget that. Why don't we see what's in there and chow down?" Tai offered. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Gomamon rested above water. Beneath the surface, three of the bone fish Digimon watched as a small group of green amphibian Digimon with orange fins on their back dug under the sand from under water.

* * *

On land, the kids tried to figure out a way to evenly divide the food between the eight of them.

"If we count the Digimon, we only have enough food for less than a day." Sora deduced.

An image of a farm with meat growing from the ground and a Digimon that looked like Palmon running it flashed through Parker's head.

"Don't worry. Since we're animal-like, we'll find food ourselves." Shadow said. The other Digimon nodded.

"If you say so," Joe said. Tai and Agumon helped themselves to some food, "Tai, what are you doing?"

"Eating?" Tai raised an eyebrow as Agumon took a bite of some chips, "Agumon wanted some too."

After eating a chip, Agumon lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

* * *

"Send in, Shellmon!" called one of the fish Digimon underwater.

"You heard him, boys." The green-yellow amphibian said who was also underwater.

* * *

On the beach, Biyomon looked out towards the water.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Something's coming." The pink bird replied.

Strong spouts of water shot up from the sand, sending the phone booths in the air. The children and Digimon hurried away from the lake in fear. A giant grey, spiked shell emerged followed by a pink mollusk-like hermit crab monster from inside.

"Shellmon?" Parker looked at the Digimon as images of a similar green Digimon showed her a newspaper stand when Parker was younger, "Was I here when I was a kid?"

Shellmon turned to Gomamon in the water, "Aqua Blaster!" It shot a strong force of water from its head at Gomamon.

"Attack!" Agumon led the charge with the other Digimon. Agumon succeeded in using his 'Pepper Breath' but the others failed to use their attacks as Shellmon blasted them all with its 'Aqua Blaster'.

Agumon shook off his daze and attacked again, stunning Shellmon.

"Why is Agumon the only one able to attack him?" Izzy asked with his arms wrapped around Tentomon.

"So…hungry…" Tentomon rasped softly.

The kids realized Agumon was the only one who ate; therefore, he was the only one who could fight Shellmon.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me." Tai cheered.

"You got it, Tai." Agumon used his 'Claw Attack' to swipe at Shellmon's arm.

Tai ran beside Agumon, taunting their aquatic opponent.

* * *

"What's with this kid?" Annie asked herself, arriving on top of a small mountain and dismounted from Airdramon, "He's doing our job for us."

* * *

Tai grabbed a piece of the broken telephone booths and poked Shellmon in the chest. Angered by the attempt to hurt it, Shellmon wrapped some of its anemone hair around Tai, squeezing him tightly.

"Tai!" Agumon cried as Shellmon crushed the little dinosaur's body under one of its hands before knocking everyone unconscious with its 'Aqua Blaster'.

"Agumon, help me!" Tai begged, struggling against Shellmon's hold.

"Tai!" Agumon cried out as the device attached to Tai's shorts beeped and lit up.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Agumon was gone and in his place was an even bigger, dark orange dinosaur with blue stripes covering his body and a rhinoceros beetle-head shell on his face.

Agumon growing in size caused Shellmon to flip over and release Tai. On the ground, Tai looked up at his new Digimon.

"Greymon?" A sense of familiarity filled him.

The two Digimon clashed, pushing the other before Greymon threw Shellmon into the air with his 'Grey Horn' attack.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exhumed a giant orange ball of fire that blasted Shellmon into the water. Greymon returned to Agumon who told Tai he was hungry.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Annie exclaimed, "One of their Digimon actually digivolved into the Champion level." She looked down at her orange V-Pet, "Mo-Mo, look after them." She spoke into the device.

"Right, Annie," replied a digital voice from the device.

Annie hopped on Airdramon and took off in the opposite direction from where Tai and the others were.

* * *

As the kids fed their Digimon, they all decided it was best to leave.

"I've definitely been here before." Parker said, "It couldn't have been a dream."

"So, where do we go?" Tai wondered.

"When I saw Shellmon, I remembered a city." Parker unveiled.

"A city?" Everyone was confused.

"I'm not sure if it's real, but if we keep walking, we should find it." Parker guessed.

The children agreed and gathered up all of their supplies before leaving together. However, when they all took their first step, they were stopped by a group of four of the amphibian Digimon on either side of the lime green one.

"You aren't going anywhere." The middle one demanded, all of them glaring at the group of sixteen.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Next time, the kids take a break at the north side of Dragon Eye Lake where they camp out for the night and fight another Digimon another Digimon digivolves. Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation. Parker Chadwick, and the character of Shadow the Psychemon (not the actual Digimon) are owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21.


	3. Howl of Garurumon

**Chapter 3: Howl of Garurumon**

* * *

The eight children just defeated Shellmon and tried to leave the southern side of Dragon Eye Lake but an obstacle blocked their path.

"What are those things?" Matt asked.

"I'm Mo-Mo, a ModokiBetamon," the yellow-green amphibian Digimon bowed her head, "And these are Betamon."

"Why are you blocking our path?" Gabumon asked.

Mo-Mo glanced at her friends, "We saw that you had food and were gonna ask if we can have some."

"Pretty please," prided the Betamon.

"I think we have some we can share." Tai said, looking down at Agumon who shrugged his shoulders.

The kids dropped some chips on the ground and Mo-Mo and the Betamon dug in.

"By the way, do you know where the city is?" Parker asked.

"Just take the tunnel past Native Forest and you'll hit the city in no time." Mo-Mo said.

Parker and the others thanked them and then they were off.

One of the Betamon looked at Mo-Mo, "Boss, you know the city isn't through the tunnel, right?"

"I know, but Master Tyranno wants us to keep an eye on them and there's no water or friends of ours near the city." Mo-Mo said.

The five Digimon then returned to their meal.

* * *

As the group walked through the forest, a white monoclonius with black armor crashed through the mountain.

"What's that?" Izzy asked, he and Tentomon backing up next to Parker.

Once again, another image flashed through her mind, this time, of a building with a sign which read Monochrome Shop.

"Monochromon," Parker said.

"It's coming right for us." Tai stated.

The kids huddled together in a circle. Monochromon's mouth filled with fire.

"We should run." Joe suggested.

"If we run, it'll just follow us." Matt believed.

"Aqua Tower!" A heavy stream of water struck the dinosaur Digimon in the face, "Go!" Mo-Mo ordered, crawling up to the children.

"No argument from me. Let's get out of here!" Mimi ran off as Palmon and the others followed her.

Once they were out of view, Mo-Mo turned to a confused Monochromon.

"What did you do that for? Master Tyranno wants us to kill them." Monochromon complained.

"Idiot, no matter what the master says, we can't do that until we know for sure they're the ones." Mo-Mo told him.

"But their Agumon digivolved, that proves it." Monochromon rebuked.

A huge smile formed on Mo-Mo's face, "Who told you that?" The dinosaur scratched his face with his front paw flabbergasted, "Now you just go back to the Great Canyon and I'll watch them."

When Monochromon left, Mo-Mo looked in the direction the kids ran, "Now to follow them."

* * *

The gang continued through the forest.

"I can't go any further." Mimi whined, resting against a tree.

Izzy looked up at the sky, "This sunset sure is strange."

"It's getting dark." Parker added, "If we don't stop here, we could get lost."

Biyomon and Tentomon picked up the scent of water and decided to follow it.

"Look, some more fresh water," Tentomon pointed out.

"It's another lake!" Biyomon chirped in excitement.

"Another lake?" Shadow questioned, "Where are we?"

Agumon found a sign, "Dragon Eye Lake – North."

"Sounds good to me, let's go rest." Mimi said, "I can't walk anymore."

Matt looked at T.K. and Patamon who were exhausted as well, "Sounds like a great place to sleep for the night."

"We ran out of food feeding those frog dudes. We can't sleep on an empty stomach." Tai said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find something." Sora assured.

"Maybe we can catch some fish." Parker said.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the lake, the kids and their Digimon were amazed at the size.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Mimi asked.

"I guess the ground, where else?" Tai chuckled.

Ringing sounds were heard and a trolley came into view.

"What would a trolley be doing in the middle of the lake?" Izzy wondered.

"Maybe there's someone inside." Sora guessed.

"Let's look! Tai led the charge towards the vehicle.

When they entered the car, it was empty.

"It doesn't appear to have ever been used." Izzy examined the floor and cushions.

"These seats are soft and comfy." Mimi giggled breaking them in.

"First the phone booths, now this, what's going on?" Parker inspected the outside of the bus.

"I hope it doesn't move suddenly by itself." Joe said in the front seat.

"It probably won't." Tai said.

"This place is perfect for sleeping," Sora sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"We should eat first." Tentomon told everyone.

"Hey guys!" The voice of the Betamon called from the water. The team exited the trolley and saw the four familiar faces.

"We want to help you search for food." A second Betamon offered.

"That's right!" The other three enjoined.

The humans and fellow Digimon agreed.

* * *

Gomamon and a Betamon swam underwater helping to lure some fish to Izzy's fishing rod as T.K. watched. Tentomon found some red berries in a tree as Joe and Sora gathered firewood. Patamon shot a 'Boom Bubble' at some orange bananas which landed on Gabumon's horn. Palmon used her vines to grab some blue apples from another tree. Biyomon pulled on a chain melon with her beak and two Betamon gathered deluxe red mushrooms and black digital mushrooms. A final Betamon used his 'Beta Slugger' attack to cut down some prickly pears from a bush.

"Golden mushrooms, these must be good." Parker reached out to pick them.

"Those are Happy Mushrooms. You shouldn't pick them." Shadow stopped her, "They'll make you sick."

"Thanks, Shadow." Parker backed away. The Psychemon scratched her head, blushing.

"All we need is fire." Sora said, laying down the wood in a circle of rocks.

Agumon used his 'Pepper Breath' to light a campfire.

"Good job, Agumon!" Tai praised.

"We got some fish!" T.K. announced. He and Izzy returned with some black trout and white anchovies.

* * *

That night, the fish were cooked and everyone chowed down on the food they found.

"This is so good!" Tai declared, eating a fish.

Matt looked at T.K. holding one, "Do you need help with the bones?"

"Nah, he should be OK," Tai cut in, "Just eat around it."

T.K. nodded and ate the fish.

* * *

After dinner, everyone became sleepy.

"Bedtime!" Tai yawned.

"I think it'll be a good idea if we take turns standing guard." Izzy said.

"Good idea," Joe joined them, "Tai goes first, Matt second, and then Izzy, and I'll go last. The girls and T.K. can sit this out so they can sleep."

"I'm cool with that." Mimi brushed off the conversation.

* * *

In the trolley, the children rested on the seats while their Digimon and the Betamon slept on some leaves laid out on the floor.

"I can't sleep." Parker whispered, "It's too cold."

Shadow came to her partner's aid and wrapped her arms around her, "Better?"

"Much," Parker smiled, snuggling against her Digimon. She opened her eyes and saw Matt tell Gabumon to do the same thing with T.K.

* * *

Outside, Tai was trying desperately to stay awake.

"Tai, don't fall asleep." Agumon encouraged.

"Maybe splashing water over my face will help." Tai sluggishly walked over to the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt played his harmonica on the other side of the trolley away from the fire. Hearing the tune, Parker woke up. Leaving Shadow to sleep, she left the bus and accompanied Matt who stopped playing when he saw her.

"That was beautiful." Parker complimented.

"Thanks," Matt lowered his instrument and closed his eyes.

"Can I ask you question?" The blonde asked, sitting next to him, "What is T.K. to you? I notice you show him the most attention."

"He's my little brother but we don't live together because our parents are divorced." Matt revealed, opening his eyes.

"That explains it." Parker sighed.

"Hey, did you remember more about your time here?" Matt asked, looking at her.

Parker scanned her surroundings, "This place and where we fought Shellmon does look familiar." She quickly glanced at Matt's harmonica and remembered.

More images passed her memory of her playing a blue shell-like flute in the company of Lucy, Annie, and a boy with brown hair wearing a grey knit hat with their Digimon – a white Agumon, ModokiBetamon, and a red penguin – then later riding the yellow head of a sea-green sea serpent Digimon years ago.

"That's it!" She gasped.

"What's it?" Matt blinked.

The ground they stood on shook and then a blue-green sea dragon emerged from the lake.

"What is that?" Matt then asked as he and Parker stood up.

"That's a champion level Digimon, Seadramon." Parker remembered the snake she envisioned moments ago.

Seadramon looked down at the land. Everyone that was in the trolley was soon outside as were the four Betamon who stood before the sea monster.

"It's been fun, but…" One began.

"Feel the wrath of Seadramon!" Three of them bellowed.

"Those little traitors," Tai growled.

"We should have never trusted them." Agumon chimed in as Shadow and Gabumon found their partners.

"Gabumon, you've got to save everyone especially T.K." Matt coaxed Gabumon.

"Let's get him!" Biyomon cawed. She used her 'Spiral Twister' followed by the others using their attacks. Gabumon and Shadow used their 'Horn Attack' on the Betamon, sending them into the lake.

"Agumon, you've got to digivolve!" Tai commanded.

"I don't know how." Agumon breathed apologetically, "I still don't know how digivolving works."

"Guys," Matt joined the group with Parker, "Get back to the forest. I'll distract him."

"Matt, no!" T.K. pleaded.

"We can't leave. The lake surrounds the forest." Parker advised, "Plus, those Betamon probably have friends ready to ambush us."

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and wait for that overgrown worm to kill us." Matt decided, "Let's go, Gabumon."

He and the lizard Digimon jumped into the lake.

"Come here, ugly. Why don't you pick on someone willing to fight back?"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked Seadramon only to get thrown out of the lake by his tail.

"Gabumon!" Seadramon dragged Matt underwater.

"Matt!" T.K. cried.

"Shadow, you've got to do something." Parker begged.

"None of us are strong enough to stop him. He's too big." Shadow clarified, helping Gabumon stand up.

Matt resurfaced within Seadramon's coil.

Gabumon looked up in horror, "I have to save Matt." He moved a few steps away without Shadow's support, "I must rescue my friend."

A device latched onto Matt's hip lit up as Gabumon glowed a golden light.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Gabumon transformed into a blue and white wolf with navy stripes.

He charged at Seadramon and used his sharp claws to free Matt from the beast's grip. Matt swam to shore, trying to catch his breath.

"Matt, are you OK?" T.K. asked.

"I'm fine." He sat up, "Where's Gabumon?"

Garurumon circled around Seadrmon swiftly. Seadramon attempted to stop him with his 'Ice Blast' attack but Garurumon's fur was too strong. He shook off the ice and used his 'Howling Blaster', a blue flame that melted the ice and severely burned the opponent's face, knocking him out.

"He did it!" Matt and T.K. cheered.

"Way to go, Garurumon!" Parker and Shadow exclaimed.

Garurumon returned to his prior form and walked onto the sand as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Daytime may have been upon them, but the children and their Digimon were still tired since their peace was disturbed. Everyone slept aside from Matt who played his harmonica again with T.K, Patamon, and Gabumon resting against him.

Near the trolley, Parker and Shadow watched over their friends.

"I finally remember, Shadow." Parker told her, "I not only remember you and these other Digital Monsters but I remember the last time I was here, I wasn't alone. In fact, we might have already come across one of the kids I was here with last and her Digimon." She looked up at the sky, "Question is, why did she want to hurt us?"

 **To be continued…**

Next time, the kids come across a village in the Gear Savannah and another Digimon digivolves. Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation. Parker Chadwick, and the character of Shadow the Psychemon (not the actual Digimon) are owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21. Mo-Mo the ModokiBetamon (not the actual Digimon) is owned by me.


	4. Flight of Birdramon

**Chapter 4: Flight of Birdramon**

* * *

"How many times are you fools going to fail to destroy those imputent brats?" Master Tyranno roared at Lucy, Annie and their Digimon.

"Another one of their Digimon evolved, Master," Mo-Mo bowed her head in shame.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't stop Monochromon from destroying them," Master Tyranno picked the amphibian up by her back fin.

"I'm sorry, Master Tyranno!" Mo-Mo shook in fear as she covered her face.

"You will be if you don't kill those humans," He tossed the Rookie Digimon into the white Agumon as the human girls tended to their partners.

"Old age has really made you slow, MasterTyrannomon," A dark, mysterious voice filled the wasteland.

"Devimon," the dinosaur growled, turning to face the jet-black demonic figure floating before the group, "The chosen ones - or the Digidestined - should be destroyed before they all achieve Champion level," Devimon raised its claws as the ground around them shook. A faraway mountain opened up releasing many black gears, "The Gears that Analogman created will make Digimon not only stronger, but evil too."

"Not the Black Gears," Annie spoke softly.

MasterTyrannomon turned to the cowering quartet, "Where's Hiro?"

Lucy and Annie turned to one another.

* * *

The ensemble of humans and Digimon traversed through Native Forest. One of the gears flew past them.

"What was that?" Tai looked up in the direction the strange object flew.

"It looked like a gear," Matt said.

"A gear? Here?" Parker asked, "That's not good. We need to keep moving toward the city."

As they continued through the woods, T.K. tripped over an electrical wire. Matt hurried to his aide as Tai helped him up.

"Are you OK, T.K?" Tai asked.

"It hurts, but I'll be alright," The little boy winced in pain.

"Don't worry, T.K, I'll make you feel better," Patamon fluttered into his arms as they both giggled.

"Come on, guys, let's get going," Sora told her companions.

"Easier said than done, guys," Parker announced, "The path to the city is blocked off."

Huge boulders prevented them from going through.

"Those Betamon told us to go through the tunnel, knowing the city is nowhere near it," Shadow deduced.

"If we take the Drill Tunnel, we'll eventually get there. It would just take a few more days," Parker confirmed.

"Well if this city is so important, I'd say we go through the tunnel," Tai encouraged, "What's a few more days walking? Could be fun."

"I'm fine no matter where we go. As long as I can be with Sora," Biyomon chirped, happily rubbing her head against her partner's leg.

Sora laughed, "Biyomon, don't say those kinds of things."

"Why?" Biyomon tilted her head to one side.

"No reason, come on," Sora followed the others who were already ahead of her with her Digimon on her heel.

"Sora, your Digimon is just showing her appreciation," Parker smiled, "Without you, she can't grow."

"That explains a lot," Izzy confirmed, "Like how they can't digivolve without us."

"This must be Drill Tunnel," Agumon wondered, looking at a sign with some words scribbled out.

"That's what it says, but I wonder what was crossed out?" Matt questioned.

"What if there are bad Digimon in there?" Mimi asked.

"Don't worry, Mimi, I'll protect you," Palmon patted her on the back.

* * *

The squad made their way through the candle-lit tunnel with no problem.

"Well, that sure was easy," Parker noted with a light chuckle.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked noticing they were now in a desert with a large gear shape indented into the sand, "It's hot here."

"This place looks like the African Savannah I saw on TV once," Izzy pointed out their surroundings.

"Maybe we'll see some animals," Tai told the group.

"We won't see your run of the mill animals, but there are Digimon here. Look!" Parker turned the others' attention to a herd of zebra unicorns with red hair charging through the desert.

"They look like zebras," Matt said.

"What are they doing?" Joe inquired as the new monsters ran around in circles.

"They don't seem to be alone. Check it out!" Shadow pointed to a chubby, red bird holding onto one of the beasts' horn.

"Those are ShimaUnimon. If we don't save that Muchomon, they'll kill him for sure," Parker clarified.

"It's really hot but Parker's right. We can't let a small creature get hurt," Izzy said.

The ShimaUnimon flung its head back, sending the tropical bird onto the hot ground.

"Help me!" It shrieked, holding large pieces of meat in its wings.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon used her vines to tie up the zebra monsters' hooves. The other Rookie Digimon used their abilities to distract the vicious beasts.

"C'mon, little fella," Parker picked up the pudgy Digimon and joined the others as they ran away from the now angry ShimaUnimon.

* * *

"Jamming Thunder!" A mass of purple lightning struck the stampeding ShimaUnimon, stopping them in their tracks.

"Gloom Dust!" A fog of noxious fumes spread across the field, causing the zebras to retreat.

"What was all that?" Gomamon asked, covering his nose with his paws.

"It smells good to me," Palmon sighed, happily.

"Are you kids OK?" A purple bunny with some yellow in her fur asked.

"Was that you who scared those ShimaUnimon off?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, it was both of us," stated a plant Digimon that looked similar to Palmon only with a purple flower.

"Violet! Iris!" Parker and Shadow hugged the mauve-colored duo.

"You know these Digimon?" Agumon asked.

"Yes, this is Violet the Elecmon and Iris the Aruraumon," Parker introduced the bunny and plant respectfully.

"You all look tired. Why don't you come to our village for some water and food?" Violet offered.

"It's nice and cool, like an oasis," Iris added.

"You had me at food," Tai cheered.

"Finally, a getaway from this heat!" Mimi exclaimed.

* * *

When the gang arrived at the village, they were surprised to see a large assortment of Yokomon, Tokomon, and ShadowTsunomon.

"This place is huge," Parker said, admiring the new area.

"This wasn't here before," Shadow added.

"Nope, we took over this place a couple of years ago," Violet revealed.

"Welcome to Gear Savannah!" The In-Training Digimon greeted the newcomers.

"These look like the Digimon we used to be," Patamon said, referring to the Tokomon.

"Tokomon, Yokomon, and ShadowTsunomon love the cool air of the oasis connected to the savannah," Iris told them.

"I wonder if this is where we came from," Biyomon pondered as some of the Yokomon gathered around her.

"By the way, thanks for helping me back there. My name is Red the Muchomon," the red bird said, putting the meat down on the ground, "Have these as a token of my gratitude."

"It was our pleasure!" Agumon and the group of Digimon chowed down.

"Where did you get that meat from?" Joe asked.

"Here of course," Iris showed the kids her meat farm.

"You _grow_ meat...from the ground?" Sora asked.

"Fascinating! I wonder if it's vegan or perhaps something else," Izzy wondered.

"This place really is strange, but I'd sure like to try some," Tai eagerly announced.

"Well, why don't you all relax while Violet cooks it?" Iris proposed.

"Yay!" The kids acclaimed in elation.

* * *

"Biyomon, how did you evolve?" One of the Yokomon asked.

"I had to protect Sora," Biyomon explained, "I don't know why but when she was in trouble, I felt the need inside of me to save her."

"That's exactly how I was with T.K," Patamon told the Tokomon.

"You're a good friend, Patamon," T.K. hugged his fluttery Digimon.

"She evolved because she needed to protect me?" Sora remembered when Agumon and Gabumon did just that to save Tai and Matt, "Biyomon doesn't seem that tough."

"Hey, look at this cool water fountain," T.K. drew everyone's attention to the fountain in the middle of the area.

"This fountain draws in the water from Miharashi Mountain," Iris said.

"Where's that?" T.K. asked."

"Over there!" Red pointed a wing to the structure not far from where they were.

The water coming from the fountain suddenly stopped and was replaced by a burst of fire.

"What's going on?" Tai wondered.

"There's a pond not too far from here. Let's check it out," One of the ShadowTsunomon requested.

* * *

When the group checked on the pond, it was bone dry.

"Maybe we can check the well?" A Tokomon guessed.

Tai tried to see if there was any water in the deep well with a bucket, but when he dropped it, it too was empty. More fire soon emerged from the well.

"If I remember correctly, there is a lava cave connected to the Drill Tunnel," Parker reminisced, "That cave must be connected to Miharashi Mountain."

"Something landed on the mountain earlier, causing an earthquake on the east part of the island," Violet iterated.

"That's why the path to the city was blocked," Shadow remembered.

"Hey, do you guys remember that black gear we saw?" Matt asked.

"What could that possibly have to do with anything?" Joe asked.

"Parker, you said seeing that gear wasn't good a moment ago. What did you mean by that?" Izzy asked the blonde.

"Black Gears have the power to alter Digimon's minds and powers. It was kinda our mission last time to stop ones like that," Parker turned to Red the Muchomon, "You're Hiro's Muchomon aren't you?"

"I haven't seen him in a few days," Red lowered his head in sadness.

"Hiro?" Tai asked, "Who's that?"

"He, along with Lucia and Anemone were my friends here. The girl with the SnowAgumon is Lucia while that ModokiBetamon belongs to Anemone," Parker revealed.

"So the ones that tried to kill us are your friends?" Tai asked in shock.

"Does that mean you're our enemy too?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm just as confused as you are," Parker sighed, "This time around, I came here when you guys did."

A loud screech was heard from the mountain.

"Guys, I think we should refocus on our fire problem," Izzy noted.

Tai looked through his telescope and saw a flaming figure traveling down the mountain.

"There's something burning coming right for us!" He hollered.

"It's Meramon, the protector of the mountain," Shadow told everyone.

"What are we waiting for? Run!" Tai screamed.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Everyone quickly made their way to the large, empty pond and decided to hide in the abandoned ship partially buried in the sand.

"We can't hide in here forever. What if he still finds us?" Mimi asked.

"Then we fight," Iris defended.

"Yeah!" Palmon agreed.

As they were gathering all of the In-Training Digimon, Sora realized that Biyomon was missing.

"What is she doing?" Sora feared for her partner.

"Biyomon, come on, they'll be fine!" Shadow yelled from the ground floor.

"Hurry, Biyomon," Patamon urged, flying next to her.

"She's going to hurt herself," Sora whispered, "Biyomon!"

"Come back, Sora!" Parker cried as her teammate ran after her bird Digimon.

The young Digimon all made it to safety, relieving Biyomon.

"Biyomon, look out!" Sora called.

Biyomon turned to see a fiery, humanoid Digimon that immediately slapped her, causing her to spiral down the side of the pond. Sora jumped forward to catch her.

"Thanks for saving me, Sora," Biyomon hugged her tight.

"Of course, you're my friend," Sora returned the gesture.

Biyomon noticed Meramon preparing an attack.

"I'll save you now, Sora," Biyomon flew out of her arms and used several 'Spiral Twister' attacks on the enemy, but none of them fazed it.

"She can't do this alone," Tai said as the others joined in.

"Fireball!" Meramon tossed his flaming attack sending Biyomon to the ground once again to Sora's dismay.

"Everyone, attack!" Tai ordered.

"Pepper Breath! Blue Baster! Super Shocker! Color Spark! Boom Bubble! Red Hot Fire! Jamming Thunder!" All of the Digimon aside from Iris, Palmon, and Gomamon attack Meramon, but the heat from their attacks only made the Champion level Digimon grow in size.

"He's sucking up their energy," Izzy deduced.

Meramon lept down at them.

"Sora and the others are in trouble," Biyomon hoarsely said, trying to stand, "I must save them!" With every ounce of strength left in her body, Biyomon stood up as Sora's Digivice glowed.

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!" Biyomon changed into a giant, orange firebird.

"She evolved into a Birdramon," Shadow said in awe.

"She looks just like the Saberdramon who use to fly us places," Parker remembered as an image of a black, fiery bird carrying her to different parts of the Digital World flashed through her head.

Birdramon caught Meramon before he could make it to the others and pushed him back onto the upper area. Meramon fought back, tossing plenty of fireballs that all hit Birdramon directly but the fierce, flying Champion didn't refrain from defending her friends.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's wings glistened with flames before she sent them directly into Meramon's gut, releasing the Black Gear and reducing him to his natural size.

"Sora!" Biyomon flew into her partner's arms after de-evolving.

"You saved me, Biyomon. Thank you!" Sora held her tightly.

"I did what I had to do because I love you, Sora."

The two continued to hug one another as the fire surrounding the area went out, making it safe to return to the village.

* * *

"Who's hungry!" Meramon, wearing a chef's hat offered some cooked meat from the garden.

All of the Digimon and humans dug into their feast of different tasting meats.

"This meat tastes nothing like home, but I like it," Mimi said, munching happily.

"So, Violet, do you know a quicker way to get to the city?" Parker asked.

"The best way to get there now is to take Whamon from Factorial Town," Violet replied.

"Oh right, I forgot about him," Parker said.

"Hey, can I come with you guys?" Violet asked, rubbing her fingers together nervously.

"But what about the village?"

"Meramon said he would look after Iris and the little ones. I really want to see my brother, Elecmon," Violet answered, placing a paw on Parker's knee.

"I would love for you to join," Parker smiled, "Perhaps you can tell us everything that has happened here since I left."

"A lot has happened, Parker," Violet looked over at Iris handing out some small pieces of meat to the In-Training Digimon, "A lot."

 **To be continued...**

Next time, the kids continue to search for a way to get home, making a pitstop at Trash Mountain and another Digimon digivolves. Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation. Parker Chadwick, and the character of Shadow the Psychemon (not the actual Digimon) are owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21. Lucia, Anemone, Mo-Mo, Red, Violet, and Iris are owned by me.


	5. Cry of Youkomon

**Chapter 5: Cry of Youkomon**

* * *

Situated a mile or two from the whole of Gear Savannah was a mountain formed from garbage. Inside, several filthy Digimon lived there in peace.

A large group of silver and yellow dung-shaped Digimon worked on a project involving the molding of the garbage around them. A small ensemble of dingy, yellow mollusk Digimon with brown spots helped mix the ingredients together. When it was completed, the Digimon presented the finished product to a large, yellow poop Digimon with a metal crown on its head.

"Happy Birthday, King Sukamon!" One of the silver ones announced.

"Happy One Hundredth, Your Highness!" The rest enjoined.

"It looks wonderful!" The king said in a slow, deep voice.

Before the Digimon could celebrate, a cold chill filled the kingdom.

"My, my, I hope we're not interrupting," Lucy said, entering the area with her SnowAgumon as icicles formed on the ceiling.

The mutant Digimon tossed trash and breathed bad breath at the duo.

"Frozen Wind!" The SnowAgumon released a small tornado of freezing air that froze their attacks.

Lucy used her V-Pet to summon the Black Gears that implanted themselves into them.

"Those children will be in for a surprise when they crash this party," She laughed, "Show them, Yuki."

Yuki used another 'Frozen Wind' attack to encase the Digimon in ice.

"I love being a party pooper," Yuki giggled, "Get it, Luce?"

"Yeah, I get it," Lucy scoffed, "Now let's go shut down Factorial Town."

When her partner left the garbage area, Yuki sighed in disappointment.

"Haut! None shall enter the factory," A floating, dark blue mine Digimon with arms holding a chainsaw exited the small town, sealing the only means of entry tight.

"You already did our job for us," Lucy smirked.

"Lucia, what are you and Yuki doing here?" The mechanical Digimon asked.

"Just taking care of business," Lucy replied, clutching her blue device tightly.

"Business?" The Digimon materialized a red hand grenade in his hand, "You may be a friend but it is my duty to protect Factorial Town and one Rookie is no match for an Ultimate."

"Yes, we are friends, Giromon, and friends always have each other's backs," Lucy stated.

Before Giromon could throw his bomb, a Black Gear slammed into his back.

"Now, be a good Digimon and guard the entrance to the factory," Lucy ordered, "If you see any other humans, kill them."

"Yes, Lucia," Giromon said, floating above the factory town.

"Well, my work here is done for the day," Lucy shrugged, "Let's get some food at Digitamamon's restaurant."

The two headed off.

* * *

The kids and their companions made their way to Factorial Town. The heat was a little more bearable this time around due to Violet giving them colorful umbrellas before leaving the village.

"So this town has a shortcut to the city?" Tai asked, holding an orange and red umbrella he shared with Sora, Biyomon, and Agumon.

"Yup, a Digimon named Whamon can take us there," Parker replied, sharing a violet and grey parasol with Joe, Gomamon, Shadow, and Violet the Elecmon.

"Is this it?" Izzy asked, holding a purple and green portable canopy.

"It's huge!" Mimi exclaimed in awe next to Izzy, Tentomon, and Palmon.

"Well, it is supposed to be a town right?" Matt wondered using a blue and yellow umbrella with his little brother, their Digimon and Red the Muchomon.

"Let's go! Maybe they'll have some food to eat," Sora said.

"I feel like we just ate," Joe added.

The group stopped in front of the metal door. Tai tried to push it open but no luck.

"It's locked," Red clarified.

"Now what do we do?" T.K. questioned.

"Maybe the citizens of Dust Kingdom can help," Violet said, turning everyone's attention to Trash Mountain nearby.

"It's a huge pile of trash, yuck!" Mimi said in disgust.

"I wonder if waste from the town is what contributed to this mountain forming," Izzy pondered.

* * *

The troop entered the new area.

"This place stinks!" Mimi gagged, holding her nose like the rest of the group.

"Maybe it'll smell better the further we go," Tai said, trying to keep everyone hopeful.

They laid their umbrellas down by the entrance and traversed through the small mountain.

"What do you know, Tai was right," Matt said as they arrived at the Dust Kingdom.

"Ah! That's better," Mimi breathed.

"I don't know about that Mimi, look," Palmon pointed out the ice statues before them.

"Are they ice sculptures?" Sora asked.

"No, they're Digimon," Parker answered, lightly knocking on the ice.

"Then let's give them a warm welcome," Tai said, "Go ahead, Agumon."

"Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster! Spiral Twister!" The flames melted away the ice surrounding the Digimon, but when they thawed, the group was in for a rude awakening as they were pelted by trash.

"This is the thanks we get for helping?" Joe asked as they ran out of Trash Mountain.

"Why are they attacking us?" Mimi cried.

"Look!" Parker noticed Black Gears sticking out of their chests as King Sukamon joined them with one as well.

Matt was amazed, "That is one big pile of..."

"We've got to destroy the gears," Parker intervened.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon called.

"Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster! Colored Spark! Spiral Twister! Super Shocker! Plant Shock! Surfer Dive! Boom Bubble! Jamming Thunder! Red Hot Fire!"

Before their foes could throw more filth at them, their combined efforts destroyed the gears, snapping them out of their trance.

"Are you guys OK?" Violet asked, checking on them.

"Yeah, thanks for getting those awful gears out of our bodies," One of the yellow slugs bowed.

"You humans aren't going to hurt us are you?" One of the silver colored Digimon asked.

"Of course not," Red shared, turning to the children, "Everyone, these are the Geremon, Sukamon, and PlatinumSukamon," He introduced the group of yellow mollusks, the yellow and the silver poop Digimon respectfully, "And that's their leader, KingSukamon."

"It's good to see some nice humans for a change," the king said.

"There was a human that hurt you?" Parker asked.

"You," KingSukamon scooted closer to her, "Look familiar, child."

"Parker and I were here a long time ago, Your Highness," Shadow told him.

"You were here with that female human who attacked us," KingSukamon remembered.

The other trash Digimon became worried.

"Did she have a white Agumon?" Tai asked.

The Geremon cowered as the Sukamon and PlatinumSukamon hugged each other.

"I'm guessing it was her," Agumon said.

"Don't worry, guys, Parker isn't bad," Sora reassured.

"Yeah, she came here with us and has been helping us get to the city so we can go home," Matt explained.

"Actually, that's why we're here," Izzy said, "We need access to Factorial Town."

The filth Digimon all looked at the sealed-off factory.

"That one human did say she wanted to close down the factory," A Sukamon noted.

"What's with that girl? Why is she preventing us from going home?" Joe asked.

"Maybe there's a way we can break the door down," Gomamon said.

"Good idea, let's all attack together," Tentomon coerced.

"Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster! Spiral Twister! Colored Spark! Super Shocker! Boom Bubble! Jamming Thunder! Red Hot Fire!"

"Plant Shock!" Palmon released strong pollen gas from her flower.

"Surfer Dive!" Gomamon lept into the air and then slammed into the door.

"It didn't even leave a scratch," Matt said.

"What is that thing made out of?" Tai asked.

"Iron or perhaps some kind of reinforced steel," Izzy guessed.

"Maybe some of our Digimon can bust through it if they digivolve," Sora hypothesized.

"Worth a shot," said Tai, "Go on, Agumon."

Agumon nodded.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon! Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon! Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"This might not be enough firepower," Izzy said, "If only all of our Digimon could digivolve."

"Parker," Shadow looked up at her partner, "I think it's time I finally introduce them to Guru."

"Are you sure you can?" Parker asked, holding her purple V-Pet.

"Only one way to find out," Shadow shrugged.

"Go for it, girl," Parker pressed the top orange button.

"Psychemon digivolve to...Gururumon!" As Gururumon, Shadow looked like a whiter Garurumon with purple stripes and green claws.

Garurumon looked her over in admiration and amazement.

"You could do that this whole time?" Joe asked.

"I've been pressing this button during every battle and it didn't work," Parker said.

"That's because I was afraid of all of those bad Digimon, but I'm ready now," Shadow said in a deep voice.

"Alright, everyone, combine attacks again," Tai told them.

All of the Rookie Digimon once again attacked together.

"Nova Blast! Howling Blaster! Meteor Wing!"

"Chaos Fire!" Shadow exhumed a purplish black flame from her mouth.

The force from the attacks woke up Giromon who slept on the roof of the enclosure.

"Now what?" Mimi asked.

"Try again," Tai said.

Before the group could attack again, a red grenade landed in front of them.

"What's that?" Greymon wondered as he and the other Champions moved to inspect it.

"No, don't!" Parker warned.

The bomb detonated, sending the four to the ground.

Giromon appeared before them, laughing maniacally.

"Giromon," Parker said, backing up.

"Look! He has a gear in his back," Palmon said.

Giromon revved up his chainsaw ready to fight.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tried to use her vines to grab the gear but Giromon used his weapon to slice them in half, "My vines!" She gasped.

"Palmon, stay away!" Mimi pulled her partner close to her.

"He's fast," Matt said.

"Everyone, we need to attack him head-on," Birdramon squwarked.

Red hid behind KingSukamon who was standing by the entrance to Trash Mountain with the Geremon, Sukamon, and PlatinumSukamon.

"Slamming Attack!" Patamon jumped at Giromon who grabbed his head tightly with a brown-gloved hand.

"Double Punch!" Tentomon spun at their opponent who tossed Patamon at him.

Gomamon attempted a 'Surfer Dive' but Giromon swiftly punched him to the ground.

"He's too fast. We'll never get that gear," Izzy said as he and the others tended to their injured Digimon.

"Mach Dive!" Birdramon quickly slammed her body into Giromon when he was off guard.

The other Champions aimed their 'Grey Horn', 'Garuru Thrust', and 'Death Moonsault' at him but he spun around slamming his chainsaw against them, pushing them into Birdramon.

Giromon cackled before instantly grabbing Parker. His eyes started to flicker, making a ticking sound.

"Parker!" Shadow howled, reverted back to Psychemon along with the other Champions.

"Giromon is going to blow," Violet said, preparing an electrical attack.

"Don't, you'll hurt Parker," T.K. said, holding an injured Patamon in his arms while leaning into Matt's protective embrace.

"If we don't get out of here, we're going to be hit by the blast," Izzy said, kneeling by a weakened Tentomon.

"We can't leave Parker," Matt said.

Gabumon sluggishly nodded in agreement.

"No, Matt, Izzy's right. You guys have to get out of here," Parker tearfully said, with a tight hold on her V-Pet.

"But, Parker..." Shadow struggled to stand, "I'm not leaving my best friend."

"Shadow..." A single tear fell from her eye and landed on her device which then illuminated along with Shadow.

"Psychemon digivolve to...Youkomon!" Shadow evolved into a purple nine-tailed fox with a yin-yang symbol on her forehead, green and white striped charms around her neck, and green flames on her tails and feet.

"She digivolved again," Biyomon said as everyone stared at the bewitching new Champion, especially Gabumon who was enamored by the beautiful vixen.

Parker was at a loss for words.

Shadow, with greater speed than Giromon, pushed the enemy, releasing her partner from his hold, taking her on her back.

"Blazing Spheres!" Shadow mentally summoned and controlled several green magical fireballs that encircled Giromon before destroying the Black Gear.

When Giromon snapped out of it, he terminated his self-destruct sequence.

"Shadow did it!" Gabumon praised.

Parker dismounted, "Thanks for saving me, Shadow."

"I always will, Parker," Shadow said, rubbing her head against hers as Parker kissed her Digimon's forehead.

"Are you OK, Giromon?" Violet asked.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry I almost blew you all away," Giromon apologized.

"It was the Black Gear that made you do this," Parker said with a smile, "Don't blame yourself."

"Can you open up Factorial Town for us?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I will," Giromon beamed.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"We're one step closer to home," Tai proclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Everyone, let's celebrate!" One of the Sukamon said as the others brought out the garbage cake from their party.

"Um, I think we're good," Matt said.

"We'll have some," The Digimon said.

"Eww!" The children said and then laughed.

"How about we make it a dance party?" Giromon offered as he brought out a makeshift jukebox from Factorial Town.

"I'm in," Parker said.

"I brought some meat and vegetables I got from Aruraumon's farm we can cook too," Giromon said, holding a bag of food.

"Now you're talking," Tai said, his mouth watering.

"Mm-hm!" Agumon agreed.

The group of humans and Digimon came together for some food and fun. Everyone danced, ate, and had a good time.

"I'm glad you're OK, Parker," T.K. said, "Were you scared?"

"I was but I cared more about your safety," Parker placed a hand on his head, "All of you."

T.K. smiled.

"Show me how to dance, T.K," Patamon fluttered before him, pulling him toward the others who were dancing, eating, and conversing all excluding Matt.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great, I'm just relieved that that's over," Parker smiled widely at him.

"Me too," Matt lightly chuckled.

"Shadow," Gabumon shyly approached the Psychemon, fiddling with his fingers.

"What is it, Gabu?" Shadow grinned, sweetly.

"You wanna dance?" He asked with a blush.

"No, I don't know how," Shadow laughed, "But I will eat with you. I'm hungry."

Gabumon smiled, "OK!"

They took each other by the hand and went to chow down together.

"Gabumon had the right idea," Parker said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

Parker suddenly grabbed his hand and brought him to join everyone.

As everyone mingled, Red intently watched them from the entrance to Factorial Town.

* * *

In the Ancient Dino Region wasteland, Annie watched the event on the small screen of her orange V-Pet.

"I can't believe they defeated Giromon," She said.

"I can't believe Shadow evolved into something pretty," Mo-Mo scoffed.

"Enough!" Lucy hissed.

Annie and Mo-Mo flinched.

"Those kids better enjoy the party," She clenched her blue V-Pet tightly, "Especially Parker, that traitor because it's going to get cold soon enough."

Yuki grimaced in disagreement and uncertainty.

 **To be continued...**

Next time, the kids finally make it to Factorial Town and another Digimon digivolves. Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation. Parker Chadwick and the character of Shadow the Psychemon, Gururumon, and Youkomon (not the actual Digimon species) is owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21. Lucia, Anemone, Yuki, Mo-Mo, Violet, and Red are owned by me.


End file.
